Piece It Back Together
by uniquelytypical
Summary: SISFIC After 6 years of not seeing or hearing from their little sister, Alyssa Winchester is suddenly found by Castiel beaten and unconscious by demons. Why was she dragged into this mess and where has she been for the last 6 years? Please review! This is my first fanfiction so any and all advice is appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Two hours. Dean had been gone for two hours and still hadn't called him back. He didn't even care about the stupid fight anymore. He just needed him here.

"Any change in her?" Sam lovingly looked down at the unconscious girl on the bed. He hadn't seen his baby sister in years and the last thing he wanted was to see her like this. Cas had shown up with her maybe 45 minutes ago, but time seemed to be slowing down around them. He had popped up out of nowhere carrying her in his arms, worry filling his face as he laid the unconscious girl on the cheap motel bed. She hadn't stirred since then. Not a sound escaped her pale lips. Her long eyelashes not fluttering showing that she would wake soon. Nothing. And that alone worried Sam. His sister was just as lively as he was, never sitting still for more than a few moments. The only thing that kept him sane was the constant rise and fall of her chest.

"None. Try to get a hold of your brother again." Cas was becoming frustrated with the oldest Winchester at this moment. He was never one for not coming when help was needed, but somehow he had run out on this one. Of course he didn't know that his little sister was quite possibly dying on this cheap bed right now. But still, when you have several calls from your brother, something should have told him that something was wrong and that he needed to come home immediately.

* * *

Five missed calls. All from Sam. All probably bitching for him to suck it up and come home already. Well not just yet, he thought to himself. I'm only getting started.

"Another round?" the bartender asked. Dean nodded then looked around the bar. "Rough night? That's your third shot." He threw back the new shot put in front of him and slammed down the empty glass on the bar.

"Tell me about it." Dean grumbled. She began to fill his shot back up when his cell began buzzing where it sat on the bar. 'Damn, this kid is relentless tonight' he thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, he shoved his phone deep into his jacket pocket.

"Dean." a gruff voice growled from beside him.

Jumping at the sudden angel now sitting next to him at the bar, Dean threw back another shot. "Damnit Cas! What the hell?!"

"You need to go home, Dean. Now." That last word sounded more like a demand than a time frame.

"Why? Does Sam need me to clean up another mess of his? I'm not in the mood, Cas."

"Fine." Before Dean could even flinch, Cas put two fingers to his temple and sent them both back into the cheap motel room.

* * *

"Cas, why did you bring me here? You know that I…"

"Dean. Not now. We have bigger problems right now." Sam interrupted. Both hunters' faces dropped when they saw her.

"Oh my god." Dean mumbled as he crouched down beside the bed, laying a gentle hand across the girl's forehead. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know."

"I heard her distress. She was being held captive and tortured by demons. I don't know why or for how long."

"Well why the hell aren't you healing her, Cas?! What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake?" Each question Dean asked was growing with anticipation. He hasn't seen his baby sis in so many years and this was definitely not the way that he wanted to reacquaint himself with her.

"I have." His expression perplexed and worried all at the same time. It worried him. He had completely healed all of her physical wounds and yet the young girl remained unconscious. What could possibly be happening inside her mind that he wasn't able to heal?

* * *

Alyssa sat down in the cracked earth that stretched for as far as she could see and took a deep breath. She had been walking for what seemed like miles and nothing ever seemed to change. There was nothing here. Nothing. No trees, grass, the sky was a bright blue but no clouds dared give her shelter from the sweltering sun. When she had first started walking, there had been a huge cliff where the bottom couldn't be seen. She was pretty damn sure what would happen if she went anywhere near that edge and she was not ready for that shit yet. Hell no.

She had heard what people said being unconscious was like. She had never experienced it for herself before now but hey, first time for everything right? She couldn't remember why she was unconscious. Last thing she remembered was standing in her living room watching her husband in the backyard with their dog. So why the hell was she now lost in her own fuckigng mind?! She really didn't know how long she had been here either and she wondered if Jay had found her yet.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" she said out loud even though no one could hear her.

* * *

"Come on, Lyss. You gotta open those big brown eyes of yours." It had been nearly 6 years since they had seen their little sister and this was not the reunion they were hoping for some day. They hadn't left on the best of terms either seeing as their father had forced her out of the 'family business' in order to keep her safe and sent her off to college instead. That had always baffled Sam, why his dad had wanted her to go to school when Sam wanted to do the same thing, he was told to never come back. But that was a long time ago and they hadn't really stayed in touch since then. She had left pretty pissed off when their dad began refusing to take her on hunts. Never really gave a true reason besides to keep her safe. And the day he told her that he wasn't taking her on any more hunts ever again, told her to go to school, find a job, anything but hunt, she had called him out on his bullshit and demanded he tell her why. He just kept saying to keep her safe. Needless the say, that didn't really fly with Lyss and when she looked to the two other guys in the room, she received no help at all. They were completely dumbfounded at their father for trying to send her off and her for speaking out against their dad. Some foul words were screamed that night as she slammed the motel room behind her.

When she had heard from Sam after he went to Stanford, they had talked some more, kept in touch some. She was somewhere in Ohio going to school. Said she wanted to be a teacher. It made sense, she was always talking to the kids when they unfortunately were included in a case. She was good with them, knew how to talk to them without freaking them out. Bt after Jessica's death and Sam joined back in with Dean to find their father, she wanted nothing to do with him and shut them all back out. Sam still tried to talk with her, sending her text messages every once in a while just to check in, but nothing ever seemed to go through. Her cell number was out of order and they had no idea where she was. And so began the several years of hearing nothing from their sister.

It was really pissing Dean off that he couldn't help his sister. Sure, she had been a pain in his ass their entire childhood, always asking questions, making fun of him when he would go on dates, being the annoying little sister that he undeniably loved. But she had left, not without giving their father a piece of her mind, but had left without a look back. He didn't really blame her. Their father hadn't exactly given good reason for shoving her out the door and since Dean never left his father's side, he was guilty by association and thus, shut out too. Sam said they had talked some when he was at school but as soon as he was back with their dad hunting, she was gone again. Guess Dad fucked things up with her more than he thought. Dean had poked and prodded his father for answers as to why he sent her away but he never gave a real answer. It disturbed Dean cause their dad never did anything without a reason. Which meant that he must have known that something was or going to happen to Lyss if she had stayed with them and hunted. But he never said what or why. That was one thing that Dean never let him live down. Dean was meant to keep her safe but how the hell was he supposed to do that if she shut them all out and disappeared?! And now her she was, on their filthy motel bed, pale and unmoving. Not understanding how she had been taken and tortured or even why. Well, if this was what their father was trying to spare her from, it didn't fucking work.

"We're gonna figure out how to help you sis. You just hang in there and keep fighting like I know you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the revised/ extended version of chapter 2. **_  
_

**MORE TO COME! :)**

* * *

**_Alyssa's POV_**

I feel like I'm in fucking Finding Nemo, but instead of swimming, I'm walking. _Just keep walking just keep walking… _It's irritating to just keep going and never see anything new. Just dirt. Endless dirt. Cracked and dry. Is this how my mind is right now? I sincerely hope not cause this is just plain depressing.

I gave up on walking and sat down. What was the point of walking if it never lead me anywhere? All I knew was that I was extremely tired and dehydrated. How long had I been here? It felt longer than a day but the sun never moved from its spot in the sky so it was hard to tell. And as I sat there, my mind started to wander. How had I fucking gotten here? I was literally just in my house, doing nothing. Think, Alyssa. Details are key. Jay was out back with our dog, I was in the living room looking out the back window. The windows were all closed and locked, our back door open with the screen door closed, air conditioning on and humming away. Just the usual around there. I was raised as a Winchester, after all. I knew how to protect myself and I had! Salt was always accessible, holy water was kept in the cupboard, silver was everywhere, the front hall rug had a devils trap on the bottom of it. Hell, she had married another freaking hunter! So needless to say, their house was protected when it came to the usual stuff. So it was unlikely that it was anything supernatural that knocked me unconscious.

God this made my head hurt. Too much thinking. I shut my eyes and leaned back onto the ground. Shielding my eyes from the sun with my hands, I laid there for what seemed like forever until I eventually drifted off.

* * *

**_Back in the Motel Room_**

"Where have you wondered off to?" Cas asked himself as he stood at the foot of the bed Alyssa was resting on. Commonly, people tended to stay in one place while they were unconscious and it just took them time to gather up their strength in order to come back, but not this time. Figures she would make this difficult; she was a Winchester after all. He had gone twice now into Alyssa's mind and neither time had he been successful in retrieving her. He knew her brothers were wearing thin on patience with each passing minute. With a crap ton of questions and not a single answer, both brothers were at their limits. He could feel it when Dean would sigh loudly and rub his eyes with the bottom of his palms. Or when Sam would glance over at her, pulling his eyebrows together and forming his lips into a thin line before laying back on the opposite bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling. Both were exhausted but refused to even try to catch some sleep.

She looked peaceful at least; her face completely relaxed instead of etched in pain, so they had that going for them. It had taken time to heal all of her physical wounds from when he first rescued her. She had been unconscious when he had arrived and had worried that he had been too late. He had yet to share with Sam and Dean how he had come across her exactly. He had told them that he had simply heard her distress and both had backed off with that explanation. They would probably come back to it if she didn't wake up soon and he wasn't prepared to tell them that another angel had tipped him off to her location. The girl had been off the radar for quite some time now and had many angels worried when they could not find her. Her protector had been returned to heaven and had not been granted back down to Earth. It was then passed down to Castiel to track her down and keep her safe. It had been damn near impossible too if it wasn't for the angel up in heaven; must've been searching for her even from upstairs.

Cas had been under strict instructions to not involve the boys at all when he was searching for her, only when she had been successfully retrieved. Now, he wondered just how much he should be telling them. He was hoping to find the young girl in her mind and find out what she remembered before speaking to her brothers about the last few years, but that simple task had deemed to be more difficult than imagined. And so yet again, he placed his hand upon her forehead and shut his eyes, allowing himself to enter her mind yet again.

* * *

_**2009**_

Sam smiled as he saw a text come in from his little sister. He hadn't heard from her in a few days and was starting to miss her. They're conversations never really had much to them, but it was something and that's what he cared about. He was glad that she still kept in touch with him after the apparently huge blow out between her and John. Sam was still fuzzy on details because she refused to talk about it and John was still not talking to Sam for leaving to go to Stanford. That alone puzzled Sam. Why would he want something for one of his kids and not the other? It just didn't really compute with him and he wondered about it sometimes although he knew he would probably never fully understand the Winchester logic behind it. John was a mystery to all of them most of the time.

Their conversations commonly revolved around what they were doing at school or if she wanted to talk to him about a hunt. John may have forbid Alyssa from going on hunts with him and Dean, but that didn't stop her from going on them by herself.

She never traveled far for them, tried to stay local so that she could stay in school and not fall behind. But when things would come up strange around her, she would research it and go check it out. Although Sam swore he would never hunt again, he had to admit that he enjoyed helping her out when she was stuck in her research sometimes. Sam could usually see the connecting patterns pretty quick, faster than John or Dean ever could. Research was what he was good at, found it entertaining to be able to find out so much from just a few clues. So when she called with a frustrated question, he was happy to help her.

But this conversation wasn't about a hunt, it was just the casual "How are things? Anything new happening?" The answer was typically a no from him but this time was different. He had decided that he wanted to ask Jess to marry him and he was just too excited to keep the news all to himself. She had replied with a huge "Congratulations!" and asked about how he was going to propose and if he had picked out a ring yet. The questions just kept coming and Sam wondered how it would have been different if he had told Dean or his dad. He was sure Dean would be just as excited for him, but continuously reminding Sam that he would only have 1 woman for the rest of his life instead of an assortment of options like he did. John he wasn't so sure about. Either he would be excited for him, or he would say that he was too young and he just wasn't ready yet. Should be more focused on more important things like hunting. But that wasn't the life for Sam, not anymore anyways. He had left, basically promised to never come back, and so he kept the news to just his sister.

* * *

_**Current Time**_

Cas looked around the barren land that was the youngest Winchester's mind, trying for his third time to try and find the girl so that he could assist her in waking up. Turning in a 360, he tried to look for any movement that would indicate that she was nearby, but happened upon a small figure laying down quite some distance away instead. Betting that the still form was in fact the young girl, he raced to her side immediately. She was pale, despite her having been in the sun constantly for quite some time. She was laying down on her back with her head turned to the right, her left arm lay across her stomach while her right lay beside her legs. She was dressed as she was in the real world, a pair of skinny jeans with a worn Winchester usual plaid shirt. Her clothes were much cleaner here than they were outside of her mind though. Outside her jeans were filthy with dirt and matted with blood, her shirt torn and frayed and sticky with sweat. Her hair had been greasy and knotted and clung to her. Her brothers had cleaned her us some when he first brought her to them, but it was difficult without completely submerging her in the bathtub; an experience they knew she would not have wanted regardless of the situation. Here, she was clean at least. Her hair was in a neat ponytail with her bangs hanging down, framing her face. Her shirt and jeans were clean, her shoes not scuffed. She looked at peace here, unknown to the dangers that she was in earlier. Perhaps that was why she could not awaken, she had yet to realize what had happened to her.

That alone worried Cas. What would happen if she were to suddenly remember everything of her kidnapping? Would it be too much for her to handle, making her recess in the darkest part of her mind? If she went there, it would be impossible for him to retrieve her. At least here, he was able to find her and she was seemingly unharmed. The human mind was a complicated and fragile thing to work with and understand. With the ability to solve the most difficult of tasks, it was unfortunately susceptible to harm when given harsh memories. That when it became necessary for loved ones to intervene and provide support for the broken minded. In this particular instance, finding the much needed support system that the littlest Winchester would require, was impossible. Sure, she had her brothers by her side who would undoubtedly give her everything that she could want and more, but he knew that someone else used to be in the picture that was no longer there.

So the question came again to him as he looked down at the sleeping Winchester; "How much do I tell you of your past?"

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
